FengShen Tower
The FengShen Tower is a place where battles take place between two legends. No troops are involved, however your armor will suffer damage as in normal combat. Battles will reward FengShen points which can be used to buy rewards, including boxes and artefacts that can be used only in FengShen Tower. It is recommeneded to battle here every day to gain as many points as you can in order to buy the valuable rewards. FengShen Tower is also useful for viewing the legends of other players. By pressing the Challenge button on the bottom right of the Setup tab, you can search for a player's name to view their legends. Some legends that were captured in the past will not be displayed and cannot be used in FengShen Tower. Entering the tower FengShen tower is an easy way to get good rewards, but in order to gain points, you must know how to start a battle. To enter FengShen tower, click on the pagoda-like icon to the side of your screen. This will open a menu with a list of your legends; choose one and enter the tower. Next, there will be a menu with 4 options: Setup, where you choose oponents and start battles; Reward, where you can buy rewards with points gained form battles; Rank, where you can see the ranking of legends on your server in FengShen tower; and Record, where you can view a record of your past battles. Choosing an Opponent Once inside the tower you can choose an opponent. Click the eye to look at potential opponents stats and armour. There are 10 pages with 5 legends on each page showing the legends with 50 ranks above you. Once you have found an opponent, click the swords icon to challenge them. Energy Points In order to initiate a battle, you must have Energy. 1 energy is required to initiate a battle from the menu, while choosing a battle with a specific person not on the menu requires 3 energy and 100,000 gold. You start with 10 energy shared between all of your legends. Energy is refreshed automatically at 00:00 and 07:00 GMT making it possible to battle 20 times in a 24 hour period. Energy can also be restored by paying 50 WoLCash. Choosing Attacks After clicking "challenge" a menu will apear giving you 20 seconds to choose your attacks. You will always have normal attacks, and only have other attacks if you have a FengShen tower weapon . Hit random or choose your 10 attacks then start, and your battle will begin. The Battle In the battle, courage increases attack power and likelihood of multiple attacks, magic increases chance to evade enemy attacks and strategy increases attack speed. During each round a bar at the top of the screen will fill, once full the legends will attack. Legends with high strategy will fill this bar faster. There are two types of attacks, common attacks and continuous attacks. Common attacks will hit once while continuous attacks will hit twice for less damage. When attacked, a legend will either take full damage, activate a defence suffering only partial damage, take damage and counterattack, or dodge the attack completely. A counterattack can be dodged, defended and counterattacked. The battle ends when one legend loses all life or when a certain amount of rounds have passed, leaving the legend with the highest life remaining the winner. Rewards After every battle you will receive FengShen points and your legend's ranking will change. Winning a battle will give 500 points and increase your legend's rank by 15. Losing a battle will give 100 points and decrease your legend's rank by 15. Each legend has his or her own rank, while FengShen points are recieved by the player, letting a player use more than one legend to gain points. These points can be used to buy rewards from the Reward menu ranging from 999 to 750,000 points. If all battles are won, it is possible to gain 10,000 points in a 24 hours without using WoLCash. As your legends improve in rank, it becomes more difficult to find opponents your legends can beat. Many players then recruit new warriors from their Legend sanctuary to use in low rank battles, and dismiss them afterwards. Without equipment, legends with high courage usually beat similar level legends with high strategy or magic. Feng Shen Tower rewards and 'cost' to obtain from the Feng Shen Tower "shop": * Flag Case: 750,000 * Blood Case: 600,000 * Garnet Case: 600,000 * Beryl Chest: 500,000 * Houyi Box I: 500,000 * Houyi Box II: 500,000 * Houyi Box III: 500,000 * Houyi Box IV: 500,000 * Stake Case: 450,000 * Jade Chest: 400,000 * Gold Chest: 250,000 * Cloud Case: 225,000 * Ring Case: 225,000 * Dare Chest: 180,000 * Evil Chest: 180,000 * Rod Chest: 180,000 * Rune Box: 180,000 * Wand Chest: 180,000 * Man's Chest: 180,000 * Thorn Chest: 180,000 * Strong Chest: 180,000 * Anger Case: 150,000 * Brnz. Chest: 150,000 * Bone Case: 150,000 * Rod Case: 150,000 * Tribute Box: 150,000 * Triumph Gem: 150,000 * Ocean Box: 100,000 * Jewel Box: 100,000 * Teak Chest: 100,000 * Secret Box: 50,000 * Coffer: 25,000 * Oak Chest: 25,000 * Holy Box: 25,000 * Lucidity: 25,000 * Ancient Horn: 20,000 * Ancient Warrior Spirit: 20,000 * Arcane Rune: 20,000 * Crg. Gem II: 15,000 * Mag. Gem II: 15,000 * Strt. Gem II: 15,000 * Virtue Gem: 15,000 * Heaven Box: 10,000 * Wood Spirits: 999 Bonus rewards If you manage to make it to the top 50 you will receive a title in the rankings along with bonuses. "The Absolutely Invincible" gets one of the following: *+15% Experience *+5% Legend Capturing Rate *+5% Wildland Drops "The Second Ultimate" gets one of the following: *+15% Experience *+5% Wildland Drops "Master of Experience" gets the following: *+15% Experience (Having two legends with the title Master of Experience does not appear to give more bonuses than one legend.) Category:Mechanics